Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style)
PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of "Jumanji." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alan Parrish - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Sarah Whittle - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Judy Shepherd - Lukio (Rukio) (Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo)/Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) *Peter Shepherd - Lune (Rune) (Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo)/Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) *Carl Bentley - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry franchise) *Van Pelt - The Brain (Animaniacs/Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery/Freakazoid!/Pinky & the Brain/Animaniacs Game Pack/Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain/Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Sam Parrish - Xiro (Noah's Ark) *Carol Parrish - Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Monkey Peter - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Bats - Bats (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mosquitoes - Wasps (The Ant Bully) *Monkeys - Bandar-log (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Lion - Raja (Tiger Trouble/Goliath II) *Pod - itself *Stampede - Elephants (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book 2), Rhinos (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Pelican - Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *Crocodile - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Spiders - Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Nora Shepherd - Cera (The Land Before Time franchise) *Bum's Dog - Angel (Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Shoe Factory Bum - Adult Tantor (Tarzan franchise) *Mrs. Thomas - Adult Terk (Tarzan franchise) *Billy Jessup - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Exterminator - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. & Mrs. Shepherd - Leo (Kimba) & Lyra (Kitty) (Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo)/Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) *2 French Girls - Tiifu & Zuri (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Caleb - Robin Hood *Benjamin - Young Tod (The Fox & the Hound/The Fox & the Hound 2) *Ms. Magruder - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Frank - Mushu (Mulan) *Bill - Elephant #3 (Tarzan) *Construction Worker - Manny (Ice Age) *Paramedics - Professor Ludwig Von Drake & Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Gun Salesman - Puss in Boots (Shrek franchise) *Louise - Dixie (The Fox & the Hound 2) Chapters *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 1 - Prologue / 1896 *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 2 - 1969 / Xiro's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 3 - Kovu Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 4 - Kovu and Xiro's Argument *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 5 - The Game Begins / Kovu Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later / The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 8 - Back in the Game / Wasps and Monkeys *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 9 - Raja Attacks! / Kovu Returns *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 10 - Searching for Kovu's Parents *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 11 - Wasps Again! / Reverse Psychology *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn' / Madam Serena is Kiara *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing' / The Brain Appears *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 15 - 'It Isn't Thunder' / Stampede! / Diablo Steals the Game *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 16 - Lune Saves the Game / Tom Arrests Kovu / Lune Cheats *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 17 - Panic in Town / Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 18 - To the Rescue / Oliver Grows a Tail *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon / Kiburi Attack *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 20 - Quicksand / Outsiders *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 21 - 'Almost There With Much at Stake' / Earthquake *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 22 - Kovu Wins / Back in 1969 / Kovu Makes Up with Xiro *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea / Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie Used *Jumanji (1995) Movies TV Shows Video Games and Shorts Used *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - present) *Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo) (1966 - 1967) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Tom & Jerry (1940 - 2005) *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) *The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show (1980 - 1982) *Tom & Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom & Jerry in Fists of Furry (2000) *Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom & Jerry in War of the Whiskers (2002) *Tom & Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom & Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom & Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom & Jerry Tales (2006 - 2008) *Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom & Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom & Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom & Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *The Tom & Jerry Show (2014 - present) *Tom & Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom & Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom & Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom & Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom & Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery (1995) *Freakazoid! (1995 - 1997) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs Game Pack (1997) *Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998 - 1999) *Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley (1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Noah's Ark (2007) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Ant Bully (2006) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Tiger Trouble (1945) *Goliath II (1960) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley (2000) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (2001) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time: Big Water Adventure (2002) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999 - present) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *The Fox & the Hound 2 (2006) *Mickey Mouse TV series (2013 - present) *DuckTales (2017 - present) *Legend of the Three Caballeros (2018) *Mulan (1998) *Ice Age (2002) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Puss in Boots (2011) Voices *Robin Williams *Bonnie Hunt *Kirsten Dunst *Bradley Pierce *Jonathan Hyde *Bebe Neuwirth *David Alan Grier *Patricia Clarkson *Adam Hann-Byrd *Laura Bell Bundy *James Handy *Gillian Barber *Brandon Obray *Cyrus Thiedeke *Gary Joseph Thorup *Leonard Zola *Lloyd Berry *Malcolm Stewart *Annabel Kershaw *Darryl Henriques *Robin Driscoll *Peter Bryant *Sarah Gilson *Florica Vlad *June Lion *Brenda Lockmuller *Frederick Richardson *Frank Welker *Jason Marsden *Neve Campbell *Maurice LaMarche *Elizabeth Williams *Jose Alvarez *Tara Jayne Sands *Joey Lawrence *Anndi McAfee *Richard Kind *Jeff Bennett *Alan D Marriott *William Hanna *Bill Kopp *Don Brown *James Keller *Chloe Dolandis *Ryan O'Donohue *Michelle Horn *Tom Kenny *Common Gallery Kovu.jpg|Young Kovu as Young Alan Parrish. Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Alan Parrish. simbas_pride_0264.jpg|Young Kiara as Young Sarah Whittle. Adult Kiara.jpg|Adult Kiara as Sarah Whittle. hqdefault.jpg|Lukio (Rukio) as Judy Shepherd. Lune2.jpg|Lune (Rune) as Peter Shepherd. tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-2369.jpg|Tom Cat as Carl Bentley. the-brain.jpg|The Brain as Van Pelt. Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Sam Parrish. Kairel (Noah's Ark).png|Kairel as Carol Parrish. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove Bats as Jumanji Bats. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg|Wasps as Mosquitoes. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3921.jpg|Bandar-log as Monkeys. 1950-louie-15.jpg|Raja as Lion. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1494.jpg|Elephants... simbas_pride_3075.jpg|...Rhinos... madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg|...and Zebras as Stampede. sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Diablo as Pelican. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Oliver as Monkey Peter. ec561ae94f0fe3bda5f4e29fe78f016b.png|Kiburi as Crocodile. simbas_pride_3746.jpg|Outsiders as Spiders. land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.jpg|Cera as Nora Shepherd. Lady-and-the-Tramp-II-image-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-36545794-500-281.jpg|Angel as Bum's Dog. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg|Adult Tantor as Shoe Factory Bum. Terk-(Tarzan).jpg|Adult Terk as Mrs. Thomas. Shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Billy Jessup. Spongebob-squarepants as anger.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Exterminator. Leo_and_Lyra_from_Leo_The_Lion.jpg|Kimba (Leo) and Kitty (Lyra) as Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd. Tiifu and Zuri.png|Tiifu and Zuri as 2 French Girls. Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Caleb. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Young Tod as Benjamin. Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof